This invention relates in general to the construction of automobile steering switches and, in particular, to a new and useful steering column switch mounting for a steering column switch in which a contact carrier is rotatably mounted in a switch housing for movement by a switch lever and which comprises a switch housing base plate which has a cylindrical portion which is engaged over the end of the steering tube and which carries a resilient strip portion with a locking stud which is engageable into a recess of the tube in order to accurately position the switch housing base plate in respect to the steering tube.